1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage convening circuit and a multiphase clock generating circuit used for the same, and more specifically to a charge-pump type voltage converting circuit for generating large positive and negative voltages from a single voltage source, and a multiphase clock generating circuit for driving the charge-pump type voltage converting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, various voltage convening circuits and multiphase clock generating circuits used for the voltage convening circuits have been known. The voltage converting circuits can be classified into a step-up circuit and a step-down circuit.